Into the light
by Li Qin
Summary: In an attempt to summon a creature, Naruto accidentally summons a being long removed from the world.


Naruto rebirth crossover by Li Qin

Enjoy.

00000001

Light.

Darkness.

It is all I see.

Trapped in the world of darkness it seems as if there is nothing I can do.

All it seemed that I shall see.

Is this a punishment for something I did?

Or is it something I chose for myself?

I can't remember.

It seems as if there is a lot of things I can't remember any more.

I can't remember my name any more.

That has been grating my nerves for some time now.

Still nothing is as annoying as the light.

I can't remember if there was anything before this, but something tells me there was.

Maybe that is why I find is so grating.

I'm trapped in a world of darkness with brief flashes of light every so often.

Once I tried counting the light.

I got bored at around six hundred and ninety seven billion, two hundred and eight million, four hundred and eighty seven thousand, and one hundred and sixty six.

I don't remember why I started counting the light in the first place.

Was it to pass the time?

Maybe I should start counting again?

Do I want to start counting the light again? For some reason it's mere presence unsettles me. As is it is an enemy of mine.

Could that be why I am here? Did I try to fight the light and lost?

Will I ever be free of this place?

I don't know, but I do hope to escape the light. I think I dislike the light.

There is also something I need to do.

What was it again?

Another thing I can't remember.

But I know it is something important, vital, something that I must escape the light in order to do so.

Something seems to be happening.

The light… it seems as if there is more of it.

Is my world getting brighter...?

I definitely do not like the light…

How long has it been?

Is my family OK?

Oh, that's right… my family… their already…

"…their already dead…" I feel the words breath though my mouth. It feels strange something I have not felt it a long time. This time the words come to me stronger as I begin to understand "…light… Is this? … The world of light?"

Where am I?

Am I alive?

I look down at my hand, it is small and petite. I clench it into a fist. Another sensation I haven't felt.

No! This is an illusion! I died! My ashes were scattered to the four winds. I couldn't be alive. Why would this even matter anyway? Is it something I forgot?

That woman! Was it the hit I took for him that did this to me? Was it supposed to be a punishment for him that I received instead? Who was it I saved?

Suddenly I feel my legs go out from me. I have no strength left. I have been dead for far too long to survive.

There is something I need to survive but I can't remember what it is.

I feel a hand placed on my shoulder. A young boy, maybe about twelve years old is leaning over me. He seems concerned. His mouth is flapping; he seems to be trying to talk to me.

I don't know why but it makes me want to laugh.

Still there is something about him that draws my attention to him. Something important.

I can now hear a beat. It's getting louder and louder. I realise its coming from the boy. Why can't he stop that racket? It's hurting my head.

I stare at the boy trying to find the source of the noise to shut it up. Finally I spot it. A large vein on his neck is throbbing, pulsating. It envelops my attention as I find myself drawn to it.

I realise just how thirsty I am. My lips are parched and I feel empty inside. I know I need to drink yet his vein holds my attention. Have I forgotten something else?

I feel my body reacting on its own. I find myself lunging at the boy. I quickly grab him. So startled is he by my action he offers no resistance. I feel my teeth slide their way into the boy's jugular vein as his warm blood begins to flow into my mouth.

I can't even begin to describe the taste of the nectar that flows down my throat as I hungrily gulp it down.

Quickly I find my thirst slated as I release the boy. Drained of his life blood he falls to the floor. His body drained of its colour.

Ah, now I remember. My name is Matilda Portman, and I am a vampire.

Hmm, it seems as if my arrival has attracted the attention of another meat sack. It seems as if I might be able to work out the kinks in my muscles as well as another meal.

00000010

Naruto spat out a glob of phlegm mixed with blood. He hated the taste. The coppery tang of blood disgusted him.

Still he knew blood was needed for this to work.

He would have to endure the taste if only to learn the cool jutsu.

He would do what that weird ninja had done last week. All he had to do was cut his thumb, preform a couple of seals and he'd summon a talking dog like that ninja had.

Of course his one would be a one hundred times better than the other guys summon. Like a giant orange talking frog, now that would be cool! After all he was Uzumaki Naruto!

At first it seemed so easy just cut your thumb go through a few hand seals and place the thumb on the ground and balm instant talking animal!

Of course after the first day of doing the motions it became apparent that it was rather hard, as no matter what he did he couldn't summon anything. 'Maybe the cool animals are stingy and need something to come out?'

With that line of thought it seemed a good idea to ask Iruka about it. So the next day he went to see his teacher. After all the man knew everything! Except, as it turned out, about summoning. He was fairly sure the man did know something but was just being stingy.

He did however reveal that the old man would know about summoning.

With that in mind he went to the see old man. And was promptly kicked out of the Hokage tower for not having an appointment and barging in on a classified meeting.

So went back the next day, and got kicked out again.

On the third day however the old man had made an appointment for him. After talking to the old man he learned that all the animals were stingy and needed a contract to be summoned.

After spending some time thinking about it on the swing set he decided that he would still summon something. And it would be even better than some stingy animal that needed a contract.

Which is where Naruto found himself. His thumb as fairly mangled from biting it so often and his floor had a large blood stain which had seeped into the floorboards. And he still hadn't summoned anything.

His shoulders slumped.

He was tired. All he had done today was try the jutsu. It was late and night had fallen.

His thumb was throbbing in pain from the abuse it had sustained today.

The floor was quite battered, large indentations visible even with the blood stain.

He was sure the seals were correct he had checked with the old man that he was doing them right. Even the amount of blood he drew was the correct amount.

He was sure it would work even with out a stupid contract.

Quickly biting his thumb once again he flashed through the seals.

Ram, boar, rooster, dragon...

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" He cried putting his all into his thumb. Nothing happened.

He dropped to the floor spent.

Naruto heard a slight hiss. Quickly it turned into a howl of smoke wind and light.

He quickly stood up stepped back as the force of the wind threatened to blow him away.

As suddenly as it started the wind died and the smoke and light disappeared. In their place was a girl around his own age. 'Wow I can summon people! I bet I have the best summon ever! This girl should be able to help me win Sakura's heart as well!'

The girl had strange clothing on. She wore a long dark skirt, a light shirt with a small dark jacket over the shirt which had fur lining and covered the top of her head with a hood.

The girl herself had long blond hair that curled itself into five separate lengths. Her eyes were a crimson red that Naruto had become familiar with over the last few days.

The girl seemed confused and muttered something under her breath to which Naruto couldn't hear. She seemed fascinated with her hand as she clenched it into a fist.

Concern started to override his feeling of elation as he saw her fall to her knees.

Quickly moving to her he placed his hand on her shoulders as he asks if she was OK.

Suddenly the girl lunged at him. Taken by surprised and still exhausted from the days events Naruto couldn't move. He felt something pierce his neck as oblivion claimed him.

00000011

Uzuki Yuugao was returning home from a mission. She had chosen to take a slight detour and pass by Naruto's apartment.

She had helped to look after him when she had been only a Chuunin and had developed a small soft spot for the child.

True at first she had thought of him as the daemon fox that had decimated Konoha all those years ago, but after being around the boy for a few weeks she began to realise that he was a normal boy.

As such she tried to keep tabs on him and every now and then she would discreetly leave something to help him through his daily routine.

While approaching his apartment a sudden flash of light streamed out of Naruto's apartment as the windows were blown open by a force of air.

Sensing something terribly wrong had happened at Naruto's apartment Yuugao poured chakra to her legs as she jumped to the window of the apartment.

When she landed in the open window she saw a blond girl about Naruto's age wearing strange clothes, seemingly necking with Naruto.

She was about to make a joke at how he was far too young for that sort of stuff when the girl released Naruto from her grip and he fell lifelessly to the floor. His skin had gone a sickly pale colour.

Yuugao's quickly went for her weapons as she fixed a stare at the girl. A drop of blood slow slid from the corner of her mouth.

00000100

Sarutobi's eyes snapped open as he shot out of bed.

This was bad, very bad.

Quickly donning his battle armour Sarutobi quickly ran through a series of seal which would release a chakra pulse which would alert all Jounin and Chuunin in the village and have them prepare for battle.

Quickly checking over the seal array he had put in place a few years ago in case anything serious happened with Naruto's seal. The array revealed that something had happened in his apartment and the seal designed to detect chakra had been overloaded.

Muttering a series of curses he leapt into the night making a B line for Naruto's apartment.

00000101

Leap to the side. Rush in for a fast combo.

Leap back for some space.

Launch shuriken at the target.

Quickly flash hands through well practised seal to unleash powerful attacks.

It was something Yuugao had practised many times and had learnt how to use it in combat to the point where even a Jounin of Kakashi like would be hard pressed to avoid.

Yet she hadn't even come close to hitting the girl.

It was as if the girl knew what she was going to do before even she did. She hadn't felt this outclassed since the time she took on her Jounin sensei after graduating from the academy.

The only thing that Yuugao could tell that stop this girl from simply turning her into a bloody smear was that she seemed distracted by something. It was probably what stopped the girl from killing her when she knocked right out of Naruto's apartment and into the street.

Noticing the girl's eyes narrowing Yuugao prepared for the worst. While she doubted she'd make it out alive she would make her life as costly as possible.

Her hands moved through the seals of her strongest jutsu. When she had almost finished the girl just vanished, only to reappear right in front of Yuugao to deliver a vicious right cross which split her cheek open and sprayed blood across the area as well as sending Yuugao skittering across the ground landing in a heap.

Struggling to rise, Yuugao noticed the girl taste a splatter of blood from her. After seemingly deliberating upon the taste the girl looked at her.

"Nothing but meat." She intoned as she levelled he palm at Yuugao and released a stream of energy created of ghostly skulls which came at Yuugao with a banshee's howl.

Too disorientated to move from the last strike Yuugao closed her eyes as she prepared to meet her end.

00000110

As I look over the human crouching on the window I find the taste of the boy's blood still lingers.

Not enough to know what he is, but still enough to realise that he wasn't completely human.

Fortunately due to my haste in drinking his blood I was a bit sloppy and some escaped out of my mouth. Quickly licking it off the corner of my mouth I savoured the texture.

While the majority of the blood is undoubtedly human it has a strong tang to its taste as well as a subtle spice.

While I find the tang familiar the spice is unknown to me.

The human on the window sill draws her weapons drawing me from my contemplation.

After taking a quick inventory of the room it becomes obvious that this place would make a poor battle ground. And besides it would be a bad idea to let something happen to the boy's corpse before I understand just what he really is.

Quickly deciding to take the initiative I launch a kick at a speed even an enhanced human starts would have trouble following. Unable to act in time I solidly connect with the humans head.

Quickly leaping after the girl as she is flung from the room from the force of my kick I float down to the ground as she prepares her counter attack.

00000111

Boring, boring, boring!

I seems as if the human's abilities have dropped in the fighting arts since my demise.

While her ability to breath fire was impressive the first time seeing it, it was nothing when compared to the fire of a Korean shaman I once fought could launch with naught but a gesture.

And after seeing what humans could do after fighting that reprobate Rett she seemed even more pathetic.

After all who in their right mind practices set combos for techniques?

Still I should be thankful for the predictably of her fighting style. It has given me plenty of time work try and figure out just what the tang is. With my memory returning I finally realise that it's the tang of a daemon.

Still I have to wonder how did a child get daemons blood. He didn't look like someone with dark blood coursing through their veins. Maybe daemons blood runs through all humans' blood nowadays?

Still only one way to check. Quickly moving in and delivering a strike to the humans face I easily draw blood.

As I suck the blood from my finger I feel the texture wash over my tongue. The tang is noticeably absent. Although the spice in the boy's blood is there but far weaker.

I wonder just what is? I've never tasted any thing like it before.

Still I should probably finish the fight. Turning to the human I decide to inform her of her status in Japanese. While the human probably won't understand what I said, there is something to be said for the proper order of a fight. After all without decent witty banter fights get rather tiresome after 1600 years.

Quickly letting of a moderate strength magical attack I watch at the human closes her eyes as she prepares for death.

It's a shame she doesn't have a stronger will to live. This could have been more enjoyable otherwise.

"Doryuu Heki!" I hear cried suddenly as a large formation of rocks suddenly rises in front of my attack blocking it completely.

Allowing my self a small smile I watch as the dust clears revealing an old man in what appears to be Samurai armour. It seems as if one of the stronger warriors has made themselves known.

00001000

Sarutobi steeled himself as he prepared to face the strange girl.

That attack had been unlike anything he had seen in his many years. He had never even heard of something like it before.

It was seal less and even more importantly, there wasn't any trace of chakra in the attack.

Just what was he dealing with?

Even stranger was the fact the girl was currently floating in mid air as if it was nothing!

Quickly glancing back to Yuugao to check that her injuries weren't serious he managed to catch her words before she passed out.

"... U... Uchi... ha..." She managed to stammer out.

Was that really true? Did this girl somehow survive the massacre by some chance and come back for revenge?

Still that didn't matter. He had to protect Konoha!

Uchiha or not if this girl thought she could harm Konoha's ninjas while he was Hokage then he would have to show her the error of her ways.

00001001

Naruto stirred. Slowly and sluggishly he brought himself awake.

What hit him?

The last thing he remembered was the girl. Then... nothing.

What did she do anyway? He felt different, strange. As if something was... missing?

He pushed himself upright. The motion made him dizzy. His head was sore. His stomach churned. Pains stabbed through his mouth. As he stood up he noticed how light he felt and how sluggish his movements seemed.

He brought his hand to his face to inspect it. It too felt sluggish, as if he was moving in slow motion.

Taking a look around the room seemed normal, although surprisingly enough the blood stain had disappeared.

Wait. What had happened to the girl anyway?

And why did the room seem so bright? It was still night outside after all.

The burning hunger grew stronger. Responding to its call Naruto made his way towards the kitchen. Visions of ramen bowls filled his head.

Reaching the kitchen Naruto deciding he was too hungry to wait for ramen to cook went for some pre-packaged food he had bought.

Upon the food touching his mouth Naruto gagged. It tasted awful!

How could someone eat that stuff?

Looking at the food disgustedly he quickly bent down to clean the floor and placed it in the bin.

He swore if he ever went on a mission to pack as much ramen as he could.

"Well it seems as if you have some taste." He heard from behind him.

Quickly spinning around to face the voice he found himself in front of the girl he had summoned earlier.

"Wha... what happened?" He stammered out. Confused as to just she was in the room without him noticing.

"You woke up. It should be rather obvious I think. But I guess you still are thinking as a human would, aren't you?" The girl replied. He couldn't quite place it but he was sure she was mocking him.

"I mean, what happened to me? I feel weird, different that before." He couldn't quite explain it but he was different than he had been before he summoned her.

Maybe that's a side benefit to summoning humans? He'd be an even more awesome ninja than anyone else!

"Ooh, so you noticed you aren't the same? Well it's nice to know you weren't too pedestrian as a meat sack. Seems as if I won't have to baby sit you too much." The girl replied happily.

What does she mean by that?

While he was trying to work out what she meant the old man suddenly jumped into the apartment.

He could smell the warmth of him, the sweetness of his blood coursing through his body. He could see the pulse beating in his neck. It hypnotised him, drew all of his attention the hunger was irresistible. He felt like a thrown kunai, or a free falling paint bomb. He had no conscious control over his body.

He leapt at the old man running on pure instinct. The old man stood there seemingly in shock at his actions. Just before he reached the old man he suddenly disappeared and Naruto felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck as he blanked out.

00001010

Sarutobi stared at the spot the girl until recently occupied. He wasn't sure just what she did, but somehow she had managed to disappear in plain sight.

Sure any decent shinobi worth his salt could do the same, but there would be a slight build up of chakra and they would leave some evidence in their passing.

The only thing that was able to teleport like the girl did... was... Hirashin! Fuck!

Quickly barking out orders he sent a small team of Anbu to take Yuugao to the hospital while sending the rest of the Anbu to check each entrance of Konoha and the jounin who had gathered to key points with instructions to prepare for anything.

The instant the shinobi who had came to support him left he made a b line straight for Naruto's apartment.

Something had happened there and he was certain it had something to do with that girl.

This time he wouldn't be too late!

Quickly reaching the apartment he leapt through the open window and into the apartment.

Sure enough the strange girl was in there and she seemed to have just started talking to Naruto judging from her surprised expression at his arrival.

He left out a sigh of relief as he saw that Naruto seemed unharmed, but when he turned the relief turned to horror.

Naruto's eyes had changed from an azure blue to a deep crimson red.

The moment the boy saw him he lunged with surprising quickness for an academy student.

Quickly overcoming the shock of his eyes he quickly moved out of the lunged just before Naruto could reach him and delivered a swift strike to the back of his neck knocking him out.

It seems as if I was too late after all.

00001011

As I stared at the human I find my self reminded of Rett's attempts of breaking through the vampire council.

Why is it humans always try to challenge their betters?

It's as if they find their pitifully short lives too long.

Still if that is their choice then I guess I have no choice but to oblige them.

As I prepared the next attack to help thin down on the numbers of meat sacks I feel a subtle trace of dark energy.

I feel a ghost of a smile touch my lips as I check where the energy if from.

It seems as if luck is on my side today.

Quickly zeroing in on the energy I teleport myself to its source.

I find myself back in the apartment. The boy having woken up seems to have decided to eat something.

While some vampires can eat the food of the meat sacks, I find their food unbearable.

I have at times attended parties as a daughter of a rich man and have had to eat their 'delicacies'. It has never been something I enjoyed.

Watching the boy try the so called 'food' and instantly spitting it out brings me a small sense of relief.

It seems as if I might not be stuck with a child with no sense of taste.

I inform the boy of my opinion. He quickly turns to me obviously surprised. It seems as if I will need to work on his ability to sense his surroundings.

He then asks me a question. For a vampire who was until recently a meat sack it seems surprisingly intelligent.

Still I should make sure he does have an inclination as to what's really going on. Rather than answering how I should I gave him a slightly condescending answer.

He then clarifies his answer. It's quite surprising really. He actually noticed that he wasn't human any more. I feel quite elated.

It seems as if my rebirth won't be as bad as I feared it might if this child is as intelligent as he seems to be showing.

Cocking my head slightly I watch as the old human jumps through the window. I can't help but wonder what he would have done if I had closed the window.

Still next time I intend to return to a room I should close the windows. After all it would be amusing to see a meat sack jump through a window only for the glass to cut some important vein.

It seems as if the boy has noticed the human as well. After draining him dry he should be starved for blood. I wonder just how the human will react when he tries to slake his thirst.

He lunges at the human with surprising speed for such a young vampire. It seems as if he would have had some skill as a human. I wonder just how strong he is as a vampire then?

Still it seems as if old man is far beyond the boy, even with his abilities boosted by becoming one of dark blood.

Seemingly effortlessly the old man evaded the attack and delivered a powerful strike to knock the boy out.

Walking up to the boy I inspect his condition. It seems as if the old man didn't hold back much.

Probably due to some fear he had due to the boy having daemons blood in him.

"Impressive strike there. I doubt that he'll be waking for about an hour." I congratulate the man on his work. He seems surprised at my words.

00001100

Sarutobi stared at the girl.

She was being far too amicable for someone who was just fighting the way she had.

Did she not believe he was a threat?

And by what did she mean by an hour? Naruto should be unconscious for a day after the strike he delivered to him.

"Still now that the new born is asleep perhaps we can talk as adults to each other." The girl exclaimed in a surprisingly mature tone for her looks.

He was sure the girl wasn't as she seemed. She seemed... older than her physical appearance would suggest.

Was it genjutsu? Or was she a left over experiment of Orochimaru's attempt at immortal life?

Still he should try to find out just what happened here and if this 'girl' can seemingly use Hirashin then it would be best to have her come along willingly.

After all it was at times a nightmare to get the fourth to even attempt any sort of paper work.

He weighed his options. It seemed as if the best idea for the moment would be to go along with the girl for the moment.

But if she tried anything funny... He would show her just why he was known as the God of shinobi.

Giving his agreement the girl nodded her approval as she started to life Naruto.

Judging from her reaction to his weight she seemed fairly strong for her size.

"Well then, that's a good thing. Were going to have to move to a conference room though. As this place is..." She left hanging.

Giving his nod Sarutobi offered to take her to the ambassador's room in the Hokage tower.

"Very well then. Though I do have to ask you if you can supply blood transfusions?" She inquired.

Slightly caught off guard by her request he could only nod.

"Then I'll have to ask for six pints of blood to be supplied before the meeting to take place." She continued calmly. As if asking for blood was a normal thing!

"May I ask just why you need the blood?" He intoned curiously. It was after all a very unusually request. One that he had never even heard of asking before.

Looking at him curiously the girl cocked her head slightly. "Have you ever heard of a Vampire before?" Upon seeing his blank look she continued "Children of the night, blood drinkers, immortals, Vrykolakas, strigoi, Upir?" With his face still blank she sighed.

"It seems as if there are a few things I will have to explain." She sighed.

Just what did she mean by those terms?

And what does it have to do with Naruto now?

For the moment I seems as if it would be best to go along with this girl. Hopefully I can learn just what happened to Naruto.

00001101

I look around the 'ambassador's room. It's not that bad. Mildly impressive when compared to the boys room. The old man had also delivered the blood and had left four IV packets of blood on the table. A bit more than I asked for, but then it's not something to be concerned about.

The room was reminiscent of an Edo period Japan room with 21st century improvements, craftsmanship and certain touches. A rather strange mix no doubt.

It leaves me wondering just what sort of technology they have.

The street designs which I saw coming here are designed for pedestrians only yet the meat sacks I fought has cast steel weapons, and even the blood the delivered came in plastic IV bags.

It seems that if I do choose to stay here for a bit there will be some things I can use to stave off my boredom.

Looking over at the boy, Naruto I've learned his name is. I notice he's showing signs of stirring. Good, if he was unconscious any longer I would of had to 'wake' him my self.

Seeing the child's red eyes slowly open made me incredibly happy. From the depths of their crimson it was obvious to someone of my experience that the boy was a full vampire.

It meant that it was possible to bring the vampire race back from extinction.

Seeing the boy look at me confessedly with a weary and meek look I picked up one of the blood packs and passed it to him.

He took the pack from me and looked at it confusedly. Unsure of what he was supposed to do with it.

Grabbing another IV packet before the boy asks his question I ripped a section from the pack and started to drink from it.

Unsure of weather or not he should follow my example the boy, Naruto. I need to remember to start calling him that. It would to do for me to continue calling him boy considering what the future for us will involve.

Naruto sniffed his pack for a second, before he decided to try the contents. Copying my actions earlier he ripped a small section off and started to drink.

His eyes shot open in surprise at the taste, almost immediately he was greedily sucking at the packed.

Quickly Naruto drained his IV pack dry. Not surprising considering how he was sucking it down. I had only drained half my pack.

I hopped that Naruto wouldn't become a blood junkie. Pathetic vampires who only lived for the taste of blood. In my opinion blood simply something needed to drink to survive.

Slowly draining my pack dry Naruto looked over at me, his second pack drain as well as he looked back to the final pack on the table. It seems as if he is rather hungry, as I wouldn't stand for him to be a blood junkie.

Just when Naruto was about to ask for the last comment the man from earlier bursts into the room looking rather furious. Most likely he learned what the girl had seen.

Naruto it seems mistook the reason for the man's anger and tried to placate him. I must admit seeing his reaction to the child's comment was rather comical. More importantly his anger dissipated at the comment.

Most likely the man was worried for the boy and the comment was just who he was. As a result the man was left in the doorway staring stupidly at Naruto.

Another plus, it is insanely boring to spend time with an immortal who has no sense of humour. It always seems to end up as a competition of who can create the most horrific murder. While it is fun for the first few times it does grow tiring with all the showmanship needed to top each and every kill.

00001110

He looked over Yuugao as she was treated. While her wounds weren't too sever, she still had been beaten about very roughly.

He imagined just what sort of person could do something like that to a Konoha Anbu without taking any damage in return. It wasn't something he liked.

"What happened?" He asked in a tone normally reserved for classified mission reports. He needed the straight facts here.

Quickly straightening up Yuugao looked him solidly in the eyes as she gave her report.

"I was returning from my current mission where I had decided to check up on Uzumaki Naruto to see if he was doing ok. While I was approaching his apartment the windows were blown open and a large flash of light was emitted from his apartment. Quickly deciding to investigate I moved into the room to find a strange girl doing what I originally thought was necking with the boy." She paused to allow this to sink in. "At first I thought it looked slightly cute but before I comment the girl released Naruto. He fell to the floor dead." She continued sadly. "Upon seeing this I moved to apprehend the girl. Which led to my current condition"

He was shocked. Naruto died? He knew that Yuugao's statement would be correct. Naruto had definitely died. What had happened to him in the time between when Yuugao had tried to apprehend the girl and when he had found Naruto?

Did the Kyuubi escape? It would explain why the boy attacked him. Or was it something else? The girl did mention those strange things.

Quickly steeling him self Sarutobi left the hospital and headed for the ambassadors room. The girl had a lot of explaining to do. Less the be dire consequences for her actions.

00001111

Naruto groggily opened his eyes. He felt stiff and hungry. His most hated state.

Looking around he saw the girl looking at him while a small pile of red drinks in a weird plastic bag lay in front of her. They were in a strange room he had never visited to. It was very impressive. And the chairs were super comfy!

Maybe he could get her to buy him some ramen? He did summon her after all, weren't they supposed to obey and help the one who summoned them?

The girl passed over a red drink pack to him. He looked it over unsure of just what to do with it. Was he supposed to drink it? And where was he meant to open the bag? He didn't see any tear here labels on it.

The girl seemingly ignoring his confusion grabbed a pack of her own and ripped a small piece of the pack and started to drink from it. Copying her movements he made his own tear in his pack as he took a small cautious sip of the drink.

The taste was incredible! It was unlike anything he had ever drunk before. He greedily sucked at the drink quickly downing the packet. When he had drained it completely he quickly looked to the table and noticed another pack. Not waiting to be told he couldn't have it he grabbed the pack and started downing that one too.

Almost instantly after he finished the second pack the Hokage burst into the room looking rather pissed.

Suddenly Naruto realised just why he was pissed. He had drunk the old man's drink as well. Quickly scanning for a way out of trouble he noticed a fourth pack slightly obscured by some weird things on the table.

"Wait! Don't worry jiji there's still one more pack left for you to drink." He exclaimed, mentally congratulating himself on finding a way out of trouble.

00010000

As I watched the man's reaction to Naruto's offering I almost broke out in laughter. It seems as if being offered a packet of blood to drink by a ten year old as way of reconciliation for an imagined crime was more than enough to shock him stupid.

Such was his shock that his ability to hide his emotions was rendered null and void. They played clearly across his face as he started to process just what had happened.

One thing of note from this would be that Naruto is most likely someone of some importance. If he wasn't in some way then I doubt that such a reaction would occur. It seems as if today I had been very lucky.

As the man's mind started to workout just what happened it was obvious he was rather angry and that anger was directed towards myself. This is something I hate about the meat sacks. They always get violent about this sort of thing.

Quickly I decide to forestall the man from making any decisions that could hinder me or my relations with Naruto.

"You've already misunderstood the situation."

The strength of my words quickly cuts through his anger as he contemplates the meaning of them.

"Sit down and we will talk about just what has happened."

Now to see if vampires do still exist. Although from what I seen so far I rather doubt it.

"First I think introductions are in order. I will grace you with my name, Matilda Portman." It was something I had rarely done before. I doubted that the man would know just how much it meant for me to give him my name. He most likely thought I was being arrogant.

"Sarutobi Sasuke, and the boy you've already met is Uzumaki Naruto."

"Now what happened to Naruto?"

Direct and to the point, I could like this human.

"First you need to understand just what I am. The girl I fought earlier called me an Uchiha. What is an Uchiha?"

The man looked at me slightly odd, I guess these Uchiha are something special here.

"Well there's Sasuke, he's in my class. He's nothing but a show off and..."

Naruto quickly shut up upon receiving a minor glare from Sarutobi. It seemed as if the situation had made him rather impatient.

"While Naruto's input could be helpful. The Uchiha were a clan of Konoha. They had the bloodline limit know as the Sharingan which when activated changed their eyes to blood red and they had a number tomes in their eyes depending on their mastery of the eyes. The eyes would allow the user the ability to see through genjutsu and have the ability to memorise and copy any ninjutsu or taijutsu seen while the bloodline is activated."

"Well that means that the girl labelled me wrongly. Though with the red eyes I can see now how the mistake can be made."

Now I just had to explain what a vampire is without creating too much trouble.

"What I am is a vampire."

"You mention that before, just what is a vampire?"

"A vampire is a supernatural being which requires blood to survive." I stop to let the information sink in as the wheels start turning in his head as he looks to Naruto in silent horror.

"Normally when a vampire feeds from a human they are cursed to become what is known as a lesser vampire. One that has lost it's memoires of it's previous life and exists to feed on blood."

"And you did **that** to Naruto" He replied disgustedly. I believe the only reason he hasn't attacked me was that he needed to know what has happened to Naruto as he obviously has a mind.

"But I can remember things? So I wasn't affected by the curse then! I told you I was was awesome jiji!" Naruto crowed happily.

"No you were affected." I injected as I watched his face turn to me in confusion. Not waiting for him to voice his question I continued. "There is an exception to the curse where instead of becoming a lesser vampire the victim will instead become a noble or full blooded vampire. It is very rare, but is does happen. That is when the victim is not fully human." As I say this I watch Sarutobi very closely. From his reaction I was right on the mark.

"J-just... just what do you mean... by that?"

"It means that when I drank some of your blood you weren't fully human. From what I could tell you were partly daemonic." I reply as I stared as Sarutobi. It would be interesting to see how this pans out. I might not even have to reveal anything more about vampires at this rate.

"Are you quite sure about that? You couldn't be wrong."

"While I may have been resurrected recently I still remember my past life. Beside when I fought that girl earlier I got some of her blood on my hands. Naruto was definitely not a normal human."

I watch as Sarutobi mulled this over. A sorrowful expression crossed his face. Obviously there was some secret involved with this and it seemed it pained him to reveal it.

"I guess I should reveal the truth then. I had been planning on revealing this when graduated from the academy and secured your team Naruto. But it seems as if I need to reveal this sooner. I am going to ask you not to reveal what I'm about to say Matilda."

He gave me a hard look as he waited for my agreement. I gave it freely. I doubt that I would have any need to reveal any information I gleam about the Naruto's linage or whatever caused him to have daemons blood.

"Nearly ten years ago a giant daemonic being known as the Kyuubi attacked Konoha. Why it attacked us is unknown. Many good men and women lost their lives that day trying to stop it. It seemed as if nothing could stop the beast until the forth Hokage arrived. After a titanic struggle he was able to defeat the Kyuubi and destroy it once and for all. And so ends the tale of the greatest hero in Konoha"

Naruto it seems was nodding his head in agreement. It seems as if he enjoys that particular story. I wondered just how Sarutobi was going to change the story. I do have a good idea though. And I doubt the child is related to the Kyuubi. He hardly has anything to make his heritage as daemonic.

"Or at least that's the story we told the rest of the world as well as our current generation. The truth of the matter was that the Kyuubi was too strong for the Forth to destroy. So he did the next best thing he could... He sealed the Kyuubi into a new born boy. That boy is Naruto." He finished sadly his head bowed in sorrow.

I look over at Naruto. He's almost gone into shock. It seems as if he had a rough child hood due to the knowledge of what was in him. Still it will better prepare him for the truth of the world.

Sarutobi seeing Naruto's pain moves to comfort the boy. It's obvious he doesn't know just how it feels to be hated by others for just existing. Oh well, it looks as if I'll probably get some exercise in a minute.

I watch as Naruto manages to leap from Sarutobi just before he can place a comforting hand on his shoulder to reassure him. Naruto looks at us slightly wild eyed as his mind races at just what he thinks he is.

As Sarutobi moves to face Naruto he suddenly turns and rushes past me. Now I could grab him, but I he needs to vent some energy. Otherwise he won't listen to me later. Quickly he rushes to a window and jumps out of it and landing on a nearby building to jump to another.

"Well that could have been handled better. Seems like I'll have to go look for the boy."

"No I think you should stay here. I'll send some of my men after him. Besides they know the area. They'll bring him back."

"They'll bring him back dead."

"... What do you mean? Don't misunderstand the situation. While there are some elements of the village which may blame Naruto for the attack all those years ago the people I will send after him won't do anything."

"That's not what I'm talking about, Vampires have certain... needs. I very much doubt he knows of these. If they're not met... then he will die, rather painfully I might add. So I think I will follow after him. Besides there are thing he needs to learn about just what's happened."

The old man tried to stare me down. I simply returned his look lazily. I knew this was something he couldn't nor wouldn't risk. He gave in quickly.

"Fine, but I am coming along. I need to find out what's happened to Naruto as well."

"Unfortunately I can't have that." Quickly forestalling any replies I continued. "What I have to talk to Naruto is for him alone. Having you there will undermine a lot of the work I need to do. Besides I plan on telling about certain secrets that only a vampire can know. And I don't wish to share these with a human."

"No I'm afraid I can't let you go after Naruto alone. I still don't trust you yet."

"Then Naruto dies today. Simple as that. As I refuse to leave With you following me." Now to find out just how much the boy meant to this Sarutobi and to find his measure. I calmly walked back from looking out the window to my seat as I waited for Sarutobi to make his decision.

After fifteen minutes of waiting and having three different people come and go he finally caved in. From the way he spoke to me it was obvious he hated me at that moment, but that didn't matter. I doubted he'd live more than a decade longer. The meat sacks are so very fragile after all.

Now to find the boy. I'm not skilled enough to be able to track someone through this sort of area if they have ahead start of me, nor is Naruto blasting out magical energy any more so tracking him that way is useless.

Obviously he would want to go to an area as remote as possible. That narrowed my choices down a bit but not a lot. This place was rather large. I don't want to ask for help either.

Out of the corner of my eye I notice one of the ninjas Sarutobi was talking about earlier. I decide to follow him, after all he most likely is heading for Naruto, and even if he isn't I will still get a better idea of the area from following him.

After following him for a short while he finally leads me to Naruto. It seems that he had chosen to sit on the swing set of a local school.

Not giving him the chance to run away I quickly approach him masking my presence. Placing my hand on his shoulder I activate my magic and transport the two of us to another dimension.

00010001

Sarutobi could only stare at the crystal ball in shock.

This shouldn't have happened. He was sure it couldn't happen.

Somehow the girl had managed to escape from the perception of his crystal ball. Something that had never happened before.

There was one thing he could do in this situation.

"Well fuck!" he exclaimed as tried to work out how he could run damage control about this new development.

00010010

I should mention I'm looking for a beta if anyones interested please leave a note in a review and I'll try and get back to you.


End file.
